Can I Have This Dance?
by Stormyskies89
Summary: "It's really simple, Al. Come on I'll show you. Virgil?" Avalon was determined, if Alan was going to take Tintin to his senior prom then he was going to learn how to dance with a girl. Nicely, like a gentlemen.


**Title:** Can I Have This Dance?

**Summary:** "It's really simple, Al. Come on I'll show you. Virgil?" Avalon was determined, if Alan was going to take Tintin to his senior prom then he was going to learn how to dance with a girl. Nicely, like a gentlemen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. Never will.

**A/N:** Yes this is 2004 movie based, but I watched it the other day for nostalgias sake and found myself thinking of this days later when I watched HSM3's "Can I have this dance?". Enjoy.

* * *

_Take my hand/take a breath/pull me close/and take one step/keep your eyes locked on mine/and let the music be your guide_

– _Can I Have This Dance, High School Musical 3, Troy and Gabriella_

"Alan? What's going on?" The teenager jumped at his brother's voice. Virgil stood leaning against of the doorframe of the music room, sheet music in hand and a smirk on his face. Alan dropped his arms to his sides from where they had been placed in an awkward and incorrect waltz hold.

"Nothing." He said lamely, when Virgil raised an eyebrow, Alan knew he could lie to his brother, "I want to ask Tintin to my senior Prom, but how can I take her when I can't even dance?" Alan said.

"I could teach you, but I think you'd feel a bit silly. So why don't we call in some expert help?" Virgil said.

"Scott?" Alan asked with a smile.

"No. Ava! Can I steal you away from Gordon for a moment?" Virgil called down the hall to the kitchen where his twin sister, Avalon, had been showing Gordon how to do handstand, leaving him with Tintin to help him along, Avalon appeared in the doorway a moment later, just as Virgil sat down at the piano.

"You called?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"Young Alan here has a dilemma and I thought it could use some expert help." Virgil said, starting to run major scales on the piano.

"What kind of dilemma Al?" Avalon asked as she pushed off the doorway and carefully closed the door behind her.

"I…I want to ask Tintin to my senior prom." Ava barely held in a very girlish squeal.

"And?" Virgil prompted, starting his 7th major scale.

Alan mumbled his reply, "I'm sorry?" Avalon asked him to speak up.

"I…I can't dance." Avalon's face lit up. She immediately grabbed some sheet music from a stand nearby and handed it to Virgil who took it before frowning heavily.

"Seriously? This is from 2008!"

"Yes but it's a perfect song to teach young Alan here to waltz. Play it." She ordered.

"Waltz?" Alan paled.

"Yeah, it's really simple Al. Come on, I'll show you. Virgil?" Reluctantly the tune began to play on the piano.

As Avalon hand her hand out to Alan, she grinned and she began to sing.

_Take my hand,_

_Take a breath,_

_Pull me close,_

_And take one step,_

_Keep your eyes_

_Locked on mine_

_And let the music_

_Be your guide,_

Now Virgil joined in, to do the harmony and as Avalon and Alan waltzed around the room he kept playing and singing.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_

This was Virgil's verse and his voice, like Ava's, rang clear and high above the music he played so skilfully._  
_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_

Ava took back the lead now as she let Alan start to lead her around the floor as he gained confidence in the steps. He was a fast learner._  
_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, and no oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

"And now, you know how to waltz, like a gentleman. She won't expect you to know how to dance. If you want to practice again just ask us. We'll help you." Ava promised, then a thud and and 'Owe!' made all them move from the music to the living room to find Gordon lying on his back on the floor rubbing his head.

* * *

"I didn't know you knew how to dance, Alan." Tintin said as they spun around the dance floor, many couples slightly stunned at Alan's ability and technique.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Tintin." Alan said placing a chaste kiss on her mouth. They danced all night, Fermat dancing near them the entire time, his date unfortunately was taller than him. But she had agreed to go with him.

As they made their way back to the Island late that night – Scott at the controls of Tracy One and Fermat fast asleep behind them, Alan sent thanks to the high heavens he didn't have to ask his brother and sister for kissing tips!

* * *

_Short and sweet – right? Lol, just something that wouldn't leave me alone!_


End file.
